Fantasy
by Cheeze and Gritz
Summary: She couldn't have him, she knew she could not have him, but there weren't days that she didn't want him rated for adult themes, yaoi indication, and masturbation.


**FANTASY **

Winry looked out her window seal as the wonderful clear moon shined upon her face on beautiful summer's night. Stars glittered upon the dark blue sky welcoming all that passed falling stars and all.

You can play games with the stars spotting the big and little dipper; it was such a fun game.

To make a night that is so anciently breathe taking so miserably forlorn is the person living the night-mare.

The young girl sighed at the beauty with a morose breath. What could be making her so down on such a night, no clouds, no lights from the city to ruin it, just beauty?

"Me and Ed use to play," her breath soaked out, "with Al we were a team." she smiled a little at the thought.

She made an agonizing pause "to make this night more beautiful it self if you were here with me" she sighed.

She sat flatly on the covers of her bed, only wearing a white T-shirt and white underwear, she felt heartbroken and alone.

To a person who lives there life in true bliss seems impossible as themselves to believe a person can live in sorrow on such a joyous night. But to see is to believe.

To people who see thinks it's crazy

People who behold think it's sane

To feel it actually is the true believing and beholding, remember that.

For on such a night like this only the wind was disturbing it, but her heart was disturbing all the will and power to live. For Winry it was a horrible night, for on a night as this she confessed her love to Edward…

* * *

Both blonds stood outside the Rockbell house, she looked up at the sky this was perfect to tell him now the stars were beautifully arranged and shined like the heavens above.

"Winry, um you need something?" Ed asked in confusion, as he also looked up thinking what ever she was looking at would answer the question he just asked.

"Yes…" she looked backed down to him "yes I do, Edward" she smiled with a confident captivated glint in her eye; she was nervous but very pleased to finally tell him something so big in her beating muscle in her chest.

Ed looked in her eyes to see complete happiness he really wanted to know what was on her mind "What is it Winry?" he smiled thinking it was ecstatic news.

She took a breath "I…." she blushed at what she was about to say "Edward I…" one more breath she took. "I love you"

"What?" Ed questioned

"I love you!" She wrapped her arms around his neck hoping for the same reaction. "Yo-you love me?" Ed had to repeat to make sure what his childhood friend just said was true.

"Yes" she squeezed tighter

His surprised expression had turned to sorrow "Winry….."

"Yes Edward?" she sounded relieved and happy

He slowly pushed her off of him "Winry….."

"What is it, Ed? Is something wrong?"

Ed paused for a minute to look down at the ground god had implanted on this earth "I thought you knew…"

"Knew? Knew what?" she sounded worried, but turned her head in realization "I see….." her eyes narrowed but Ed could not see as her bang was shadowing her face "so who is she?"

* * *

Winry took a huge breath as memories from that day swarmed through her mined like untamed butterflies. Oh how she hated the thought but it always would return on nights such as this.

She found out Ed had loved another, when told that her heart had sunken further than the titanic did.

What made it hard to swallow was that he was in love with a man, what made it worst to bear was that he was in loved with the man she so dearly hated.

Roy Mustang

The sheets under her suffered in her clutches, oh how she hated the man. First he killed her parents then took the only guy she loved away from her. She just knew Ed was on the same path as she was, but there was a fork in the road and he went the other way.

"Good night Winry!" Pinako called from outside her door.

"Good night Grandma!"

On that night when she found that out she ran away like a child. She should have just taken it, but even though Ed knew the hate she had for him he still loved him.

She wanted him dead

Even though homicide wasn't her feat of action, the thoughts of him just took pity on her soul but rage in her blood.

She leaned her body against the wall under the window. Her heart beat cold for Mustang and it turned to ice when she sees Ed comeback with that bastard trailing not to far behind him

Even though Ed knew, he brought him every time. She never wanted the black-haired man here ever again. Even though he apologized for taking the lives the people who conceived and gave birth to her, but even so not after…

* * *

Winry couldn't sleep. She laid in her bed thinking of her childhood friend, she wanted to talk to him. She was happy that he came back, but not with that bankrupt military slaughterer.

The only thing she knew is that Roy and Ed had separate rooms. She knew Ed was most likely up as she was, it would be such joy to catch up with good times and share memories.

She sneaked out her room looking left and right to see if any people were up and walking down the stone dark hallway. Satisfied no one was up she tip-toed down to Edwards's room and across from it was Roy's.

She popped her head in Roy's room since it was open, but he wasn't in there. Maybe he was down stairs getting some water or went for a walk.

Hopefully.

She looked at Edward's room.

The door was closed shut.

She sneaked to his room

Slowly opening the door slightly she whispered "Edw-" she stopped at the sight that was being behold in front of hers eyes, she saw Ed and Roy having intimate relations with each other, she gave a small gasp at the sight of passion

Roy was on top of Ed with the covers covering half of his body from the waste down all she saw from the crack of the door was hand gripping his shoulders one metal, one flesh.

Her mind kept telling her to run, but her body did not respond she was too scared, to startled to even blink her eyes, she swallowed hard. What could she do?

She saw a part of Roy's body under the sheets give grind, she also heard Ed moan his name. She wanted to cry at the sight that was being presented in front of her eyes. She knew Ed loved him but didn't want to see this, no, not this.

After all that her heart dove in a pit of endless sorrow when she heard those words she wanted to hear on that night she confessed to him.

"I love you, Roy"

Thos three words:

I

Love

You

Tears ran down her eyes, she pinched her lips with her teeth as she slowly closed the door to a complete shut. "He..loves him?" she felt a salty drop fall on her feet "what's there to love!? Nothing! Just a killer!!" she whispered rather loudly. She promised that night all her emotions all came in at once in her life but one emotion was clear: rage.

She flowed down the hallway with speed she couldn't feel anything except wind under her feet, she didn't care who heard her cry of abjection, she slammed the entrance to her room and locked it.

Winry collapsed on her knees in front of her bed laying her head on the mattress bawling into it "is there no end? Am I not lovable? All the people in the damn world!" her sheets were getting soaked with her tears, "what makes him so special?" she laid her head to side, as she bit her lip "W-what do I have to do to make you love me, Ed? What do...what do I have to do to hear you say those words to me?" she questioned between her tears

"What...?"

Winry fell asleep that way after forty minutes of never ending sulking; oh how her poor heart suffered such torment some people would have taken their own lives after seeing something so heart wounding.

The next day she slowly made her way downstairs knowing the questions she was going to get after Al, Pinako, Ed, and even Roy try to convince her out of her room. They asked what was wrong she didn't answer, just sat there and cried silent tears that never came, since they were used up. Ed could have transmuted the door, but he didn't want to force her to answer him, he wanted her to come out him instead of using compulsion

She looked to see Ed sitting there on the couch buckling his shoes she stopped when she saw a dark red spot grazed on his neck like a carving on a wall; clearly from yesterday's fun. She stopped, she didn't want to go downstairs anymore.

She walked back upstairs in a backward motion.

Unfortunely, Ed had heard her.

He turned his head to see her traveling upstairs. "Winry!"

She stopped

"Damn" she muttered

He ran to the steps "Winry, wait"

She did but didn't look at him

"Winry, look at me" he said

She kept her head down "No, I can't, I just can't" Ed made his way up to her and grabbed her wrist with his metal arm "please Winry, tell what is wrong with you? Why have you been in your room all morning and half of the afternoon?" he asked with concern.

She looked at him with horribly morbid eyes "Ed, please, let go" she pleaded with pensive deplorable depression

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong, or at least what happened"

"No, Ed. I am not telling you, let go of me" she pulled her arm with no effect what so ever. "No, not until you tell me" Ed wasn't no where near to backing down.

"Ed if I tell you..."

"Winry..."

Winry took a deep breath, she knew Ed wasn't going to let go of this. I mean he's Ed, and she should know better than anybody how he is.

"Ok, yesterday night I got up in the middle of the night and..." she looked over through the bars of the stairs to the living room, she wished she just stayed upstairs to languish like she did most of the day.

"And what?" he gestured rather rudely

"Please, Ed, I really don't want to say, I just want to go back to my room" she tried to thrust her arm away, Ed just tightened his grip. Not enough to hurt her but enough to keep her from moving any further up the wooden steps

"Winry, I've known you for the longest and you can't look me in the eyes and say something isn't wrong you. We are the only ones in the house right now. Pinako, Roy, and Al are in the yard. If you can't tell them what's wrong at least tell me..." The constancy of boldness in his voice really gave her no choice but to answer his request.

"Ok..." she sighed "yesterday night..."

* * *

After telling Ed what had happened what she saw, and how she felt she even took it over the top to how much she hated that bastard Colonel Mustang. It seemed Ed understood that clearly. Too clearly actually. All that happened, her seeing Roy and Ed having sex, the confession of her love was now memory.

Since that happened four years ago and she hasn't seen or heard from Ed, Al, or Mustang, it seemed they never existed anymore; he never called after that, no letters. Nothing.

Still she never walked in that room ever again after that night. When Pinako told her to wash the sheets just incase they came back she refused, she knew it was too painful to even pass that room let alone go in it. After all those years she still hasn't looked or even went to that area of the house.

Winry laid down on the bed feeling a breeze on her legs. The only remembrance she had of Ed was a picture of him smiling, he gave it to her one time so she wouldn't forget him. She couldn't even with out the picture; she usually kept it under pillow.

She snuck her hand under the soft cloud and pulled out his picture and stared at it, as her irresistible urge of wanting him once more sneaks into her heart.

As thoughts of impurity rampage through her mind, her body started to feel tense, hormones worked there magic from her breast all the way down to her thighs. It always gets like this when she thought of him in such filthy ways made her body feel very jittery. She widens her legs, oh how she wished for him so.

She closed her eyes as she reached under her shirt and started to fondle her own breast with her silky fleshy hand, using her thumb to rub her nipple, she set the picture beside her as the other took the other breast. She nipped her lip with her teeth as she moaned at the feel of her own work.

"Ed.." this to her was the only possible way to actually feel how she think he would feel; good. She would close her eyes and imagined him doing this to her, this was her way to feeling wanted in his life. If only he did.

She continued to fondle her self, biting her lip and calling his name. Even though he wasn't there causing this, to her he was, but imagination has nothing on the real thing, she knows that completely. She lives a fantasy almost every night thinking of him, hoping and wishing for his return for to be never granted. She wished she could apologize to him, but it was too late.

Her right hand stayed pleasuring one breast as her hand slowly snaked it way down to her underwear, she teased herself thinking Ed would have done the same deed she is commenting on herself. She caressed the outside of her panties with the tip of her fingertips

"Ahh..." she moaned putting her head back with the motion.

She grinded her hips against he fingers wanting more from her hand. She put her hand inside her underwear tired of teasing her own body she rubbed her cunt from inside the cotton fabric as the other one still massage her breast "Ed..!" she moaned as stealth and silently as she could.

She bucked her hips as her body started to fill with pleasure, and grinded her hips faster against her fingers as she was getting closer and closer to climaxing "Oh Ed!" he moaned in loud whispered.

She took the hand that was on her breast and clenched the sheets with her fist as he back arched up as she was dangerously close to finally completing her small proposition. She let go of the sheets as she balled a fist into her own hair.

She rubbed up against her flesh ridden fingers some more as she finally had an orgasm. She released her strands of her golden sun hair and fell on her back. She sat there for awhile still having her hand in the cloth of her underwear.

She pulled at her hand and wiped the left over liquid she had shared with her clit. She sat there on the bed dazing soon her eyes welted up with tears once again. Feeling hurt like she did on that night, she slammed her fist on Ed's picture

**If only fantasy was real…. **


End file.
